Fade
by Fuechi
Summary: Izinkan aku membuat coklat bersamamu. /nowadays!AU, chara death, plot aneh ngebut, OOC?, #VALENTINEnoJIKAN telat


Sepasang kaki mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan lincah. Napasnya memburu. Keringatnya juga turun deras. Di antara sekian makhluk di sana, tampaknya ada satu yang memperhatikan hal itu.

Lonceng elektronik berdenting. Dengan mendengarnya, semua orang langsung tahu itu bunyi yang dihasilkan ketika sebuah pintu toserba sedang dibuka. Biasanya hampir bersamaan dengan kalimat "terima kasih", namun tidak kali ini.

"Sore. Kau lewat sini lagi..."

Yang disapa segera menghentikan laju sepedanya. "Ah, sore, Kak. Iya nih, mesti ke rumah Irina- _san_. Hehe..."

"Buru-buru sekali, ya? Apa wanita itu main protes lagi?"

"Hmm...bukan begitu sih, Kak. Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di rumahnya, jadi aku harus kembali."

"Oh...oke. Tidak mau minum sesuatu dulu?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Kak Kombini sendiri sebaiknya kembali ke kasir, 'kan? Yah...walaupun jam segini sepi...kalau ketahuan manajer bisa dimarahi, bukan?"

"Ah, ya. Kau benar. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan," ujar si lawan bicara melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toserba. Lonceng pintu segera berbunyi kembali.

Bersamaan dengan itu, roda sepeda sang makhluk hawa ini kembali bergerak maju.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Fade"**

 **by Fue**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 _ **WARNING, etc. : Nowadays!AU, chara death, plot aneh, seems ngebut, probably OOC, #VALENTINEnoJIKAN**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Kak Aguri...tolong akuuu!"

"Sa—sabar, ya... Tanganmu!" Yang disebut namanya mengulurkan tangan dengan susah payah ke arah dahan pohon, berharap menangkap tangan si peminta tolong.

"Cepat, aku takut kucing, Kak!"

"...A—aku juga takut kucing, Momo! Makanya saba—"

Kalimat Aguri terputus tatkala sebuah pintu dibuka, tepat di belakangnya. Uluran tangannya pun terputus lantaran terkejut. Sorotan tajam langsung menghujani wanita muda itu. Walaupun sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk memarahinya, menurut seorang Yukimura Aguri itu sudah sangat mengerikan.

"...Apa yang Anda lakukan di halaman belakang rumah Bu Irina?"

Di dalam kepanikan, wanita surai pendek itu hanya terpikir untuk membalasnya dengan pertanyaan, "Anu...Anda sendiri siapa, 'ya—?"

"...KAK AGURI GIMANA SIH AH!"

"Di—diam duluuu!" sengit yang dibentak.

"Itu tetangga Bu Irina, Kak! Pak Karasuma!"

Aguri tersentak kembali ketika pria bernama marga Karasuma itu menegurnya lagi.

"Saya hanya mengecek kerusakan kenop pintu ini sih, Bu Irina meminta saya untuk memperbaikinya. Nona?"

"A—ah ya...Karasuma- _san_ , ya... Irina- _san_ sering cerita—uh...sa—saya yang biasanya mengantarkan _laundry_ Irina- _san_...lalu...lalu saya ke sini lagi—AH! Benar, benar. Saya mau ambil kucing ini..." ujar Aguri menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dahan pohon di atasnya dengan gagap. Seketika kucing yang awalnya berbaring di sana mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah jemari lentik di bawahnya. Sang pemilik jari dengan segera menghindar seribu langkah, membuatnya terlihat jauh dari sebutan majikan kucing.

"ADUH, KAAAK!"

"Anu...tidak usah khawatir dengan saya. Umm...saya segera pergi setelah urusan ini selesai."

Karasuma hanya membalas kalimat itu dengan mengangguk, setelahnya pria itu kembali menutup pintu belakang.

Setelah yakin aman dari pandangan orang-orang, Aguri kembali melongok ke atas pohon, "Momo, cepat, kau lompat saja!"

"...Memangnya Kak Aguri kuat menangkapku?" tanya yang dipanggil Momo dengan tampang ragu melihat lengan lawan bicaranya dibuka lebar-lebar.

"Sebaiknya dicoba! Ayolah, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam lho!"

Akhirnya setelah menggigit bibir, gadis yang tadinya terus berada di dahan pohon melompat ke dekapan Aguri dalam hitungan ketiga—yah, walau alhasil keduanya terjerembap di hamparan tanah.

Sesudah itu, Aguri lekas-lekas menarik sang gadis meninggalkan halaman itu meloncati pagar belakang.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumahnya, Aguri mendapati langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Bunyi keroncongan yang berasal dari perut kedua makhluk hawa itu terdengar begitu memelas saat wanita Yukimura itu mulai merebus air untuk memasak.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan badan dulu sebelum makan. Tadi kita habis jatuh ke tanah."

"Kakak bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah, setelahmu 'kan bisa," balas wanita itu masih sembari mengamati air rebusannya. Kemudian si gadis menurut saja karena memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Yukimura Aguri hanyalah seorang wanita yang biasa-biasa saja. Kesehariannya adalah menjadi kurir jasa _laundry._ Ia hidup terpisah jauh dari keluarganya dengan mengontrak sebuah rumah kecil. Walau begitu, wanita muda ini dikenal akrab dengan warga sekitarnya. Aguri selalu tersenyum meskipun beberapa orang mengkhawatirkan akan kesepiannya lantaran hidup seorang diri.

Hingga suatu saat dirinya bertemu dengan gadis _brunette_ yang akhirnya turut tinggal di kediamannya itu.

Momo—itulah panggilan sehari-harinya. Momo sama sekali bukan gadis yang biasa saja jika mau dibilang. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Aguri telah menduga bahwa sang gadis mengalami amnesia. "Momo" adalah nama pemberiannya. Awalnya nama itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan, bahkan setelah pada suatu hari secara ajaib ia mengingat nama aslinya sebangun tidur. Tetapi lama-kelamaan tampaknya ia mulai terbiasa dengan nama "Momo"—atau mungkin karena sudah lelah perkara protesnya kalah dengan kekeraskepalaan lawannya. Aguri terus bersikeras memanggilnya "Momo".

Satu hal yang harus dicamkan dalam-dalam di sini.

Yaitu bahwa dirinya tak kasat mata bagi orang-orang selain Aguri.

 _"Oh, mungkin kau ini hantu gentayangan, ya. Dan mungkin aku punya indra keenam,"_ simpul wanita itu saat pertama kali menyadarinya.

Menurut si _brunette_ sih mungkin-mungkin saja. Apalagi dirinya sama sekali tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jadi, bisa dibilang ia sependapat.

Masalahnya di sini adalah, Momo ingin mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Apa penyebab kematiannya? Kenapa ia bisa berada di situ? Siapa dirinya? Makhluk seperti Aguri tak mungkin menelantarkannya begitu saja, bukan.

Mau dibilang hantu juga cukup unik, karena Momo tak dapat menembus benda-benda, dan ia dapat merasakan lapar dan sakit seperti halnya manusia biasa.

"Kaaak, aku sudah selesai pakai kamar mandi."

Aguri segera tersadar dari lamunan _flashback-_ nya setelah suara yang dikenalnya menggema.

"Ah, oke. Mari kita makan. Aku masak _udon_ nih," katanya sambil menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Loh, katanya Kakak mau membersihkan badan setelahku?"

"Ahaha...gampang, habis makan deh."

Momo menghela napas panjang menghadapi sifat wanita di depannya. "Jorok ih." Dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa hambar.

"Oh ya, besok Kak Aguri tidak mau beli bahan membuat coklat?"

Yang ditanya terkikik, "Hihi...buat besok? Valentine, ya? Memangnya akan kuberi siapa?"

"Umm...kakak yang di toserba itu mungkin...?" jawab Momo dengan wajah polos.

"Hah—? Kenapa harus dia?" balas Aguri sembari menyumpit lauk makannya.

Kali ini giliran sang gadis yang terkikik, "Aduh hahaha... Kakak ini terlalu polos atau bagaimana sih!"

"Lho? Apa sih? Kalau soal coklat valentine, mendingan kuberi pada Momo, 'kan! Bahkan dia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya padaku. Makanya kupanggil "Kak Kombini" terus!"

"Jangan bodoh, Kak. Berikan pada orang yang kau suka! _Stalk_ dong, Kak! Zaman sekarang gitu loh!"

"...Ngaco ah! Ngomong apa si—"

"AaaaaaaAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NGGAK DENGER NGGAK DENGEEEERRR TIDUR DULUAAAAN AKU TIDUR DULUAN DADAH KAK AGURI DAAAHHH!" teriak si _brunette_ berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Aguri sendirian di ruang makan.

"...A—Apaan sih...EH! MAKAN MALAMNYA BELUM HABIS! ...Uuh...mestinya 'kan aku yang begitu... Dasar Momo," keluhnya melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Sarapan besok makan yang banyak loh ya!"

Tak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, Kak, kata temanku tadi. Maksa banget! Lalu, sekarang dia ngambek nih..."

Lawan bicaranya melongo cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat, "...Kau kok curhat ke orang yang bersangkutan...?" ucapnya garuk-garuk kepala.

"...Eh—"

"..."

"...AKU LUPA!"

"Emm...yah, tak apa sih. Berarti kau lebih ingin memberi coklat padanya, 'kan?"

"...Kakak tidak...ter...sing...gung...?"

"Kenapa harus?" senyumnya. "Kalau begitu katakanlah perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada temanmu itu, Aguri- _san_."

"Perasaan sebenarnya, ya... AH! Tapi benar nih kau tak apa?"

"Yap! Itu, di rak sana ada diskon bahan membuat coklat," ujarnya lagi. "Atau mungkin mau beli jadi saja?"

"...Aku tidak begitu mengerti caranya, mungkin...untuk kali ini aku beli jadi saja." Wanita muda itu berlari kecil ke arah rak yang ditunjuk.

"Ah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kau membuat coklat bersamanya? Akan lebih seru, bukan?"

"...Bisa begitu, ya? Boleh juga!" jeritnya bersemangat.

Setelah mengambil yang diperlukan, membayarnya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Aguri segera melesat dengan sepedanya kembali ke rumahnya sebelum jam, menit, dan detik mengganti hari.

.

.

.

"Momo!" seru Aguri keesokan harinya. Ia berjingkat ke kamar gadis tersebut. Baru saja dirinya akan melontarkan ucapan valentine sembari mengajaknya membuat coklat bersama, dirinya sudah terlonjak duluan mendapari ruangan yang mestinya diisi oleh yang bersangkutan sekarang ini kosong melompong. "Lho? Momo?"

Wanita itu terus menyerukan nama itu sambil menelusuri setiap sudut rumahnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Maka dari itu, ia segera melesat keluar rumah tanpa peduli kakinya yang tak beralas.

 _Jangan sampai dia naik pohon lagi untuk menyejukkan diri deh,_ doanya. Ia khawatir akan terjadi hal yang sama seperti kemarin.

Aguri terus melangkah sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa terhenti karena ada kerumunan warga di depannya.

 _Ada apa ini?_

"SUDAH DITELEPON BELUM !?"

Di antara bisikan-bisikan yang didengarnya, Aguri segera mengenali suara lantang barusan. _Si Kak Kombini_ , ucapnya dalam hati. Aguri yang tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya segera menerobos orang-orang di depannya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu mudah.

Matanya terasa dibohongi memandang sesuatu yang tepat ada di depannya. Ia berpikir, mungkinkah ia sedang bermimpi?

Yang di depannya itu tak salah lagi, seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya terbaring di sana. _Doppelganger?_ Tetapi ada apa dengan dirinya yang satu lagi? Kenapa penuh dengan darah? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Yada- _san_ , tenanglah. Ambulans sedang menuju ke sini."

Pandangan Aguri segera berpindah cepat ke samping kirinya setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terluncur dari mulut si penjaga kasir yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Lantas dirinya secara otomatis mengingat cepat sederet kalimat yang kerap didengarnya dalam bentuk protes seorang gadis.

 _"Namaku Yada Touka, Kak! Kenapa masih panggil aku "Momo" sih!?"_

Ya, tebakannya benar. Orang itu tengah menenangkan Momo-nya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Momo! Aku di sini! Kenapa kau menangisi orang itu!? Hei!"

Sayangnya tak ada respon dari satupun makhluk di situ.

 _Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa—_

"Jadi kau teman yang Aguri- _san_ ceritakan itu, ya..."

Yang ditanya masih sesenggukan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ambillah ini."

Walaupun tak berkata apa-apa, gadis itu menampakkan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Semalam, dia membeli bahan membuat coklat."

 _Tunggu._

"Aguri- _san_ sangat ingin memberimu coklat, tetapi dia takut kau menolaknya. Jadi, setidaknya dia ingin mengajakmu membuatnya." Sesudah kalimat-kalimat itu selesai, si _brunette_ segera mendekap erat bungkusan yang diberikan padanya—tak peduli benda itu telah berlumuran darah yang mulai mengering.

 _Tunggu. Kenapa Momo-nya dapat dilihat orang-orang? Kenapa tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya?_

"Kasihan, ya..."

"Masih muda padahal."

"Dia juga ramah sekali 'kan."

"Siapapun itu pelakunya, jahat sekali..."

"Tabrak lari, ya?"

"Semalam?"

 _Tabrak lari? Doppelganger itu...ditabrak? Semalam? Tapi di depannya juga ada sepedanya_ —

"Kak Touka bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan langsung melesat ke sini. Padahal rumah kami sangat jauh dari sini. Lihat saja, dia masih pakai piyama." Terdengar suara seorang bocah laki-laki tak jauh dari berdirinya si gadis _ponytail_. "Katanya Kakak melihat kejadian ini dalam mimpinya. Tadinya kami tidak percaya." Rupanya bocah itu sedang berbicara pada teman toserba Yukimura Aguri itu.

"Tidur panjang?"

"Ya. Kak Touka dirawat di rumah kami."

"Koma?"

"...Semacam itu."

.

 _Begitu rupanya._

 _Momo-nya belum ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan dunia._

 _Ia hanya berkelana sebentar._

 _Dan yang di depannya itu bukan doppelganger._

 _Kenapa tak ada yang dapat melihatnya itu..._

 _Karena...dirinya sudah mati._

.

.

.

 **\- END -**

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAGUSTI TELAT DUA JAAAAAMMMM AMPUNI HAMBAAAAA #ditjamboek  
Salahkan inet pls salahkan ineeeeeettt pret ah diri ini lelah hah

Jadi...ceritanya sempet bongkar pasang plot gegara ni 2 chara sifatnya matjem gak beda jauh #tewas nyari celah  
Klo ngaco ntar jadi OOC #walopun ini juga aku gak yakin gak OOC sih uhuhuu

Dan plotnya...yah sudahlah emang bunny banget #kacau #pening  
Words nya...yah sudahlah [2]  
#hayatilelah

BTW kenapa namanya Momo...aku ngambil kanji Tou nya Touka yg artinya persik #lalalaaa  
Terus si Kak Kombini...yah tebak-tebak aja yah #kmprt

Tolong ingatkan saya klo plotnya berasa kenal di tempat lain #ngerasa #cre

OH YA LUPA NYISIPIN CELANA— #diusir


End file.
